Ultimate Attacks
This page is for the best of the best attacks. In order to have one, you must already have 3 signature attacks. Once you have bought them, you automatically earn one. The 2nd one is earned when you have 5 signature attacks and spend 500 straight hours in training. You learn the 3rd one once you have reached level 30, and have won a fight with a real DB character. Also, you can earn another ultimate attack with a player partnership. If 2 players agree, they can join together and make a team ultimate attack. If you are both fighting together, or if 1 of them is fighting and the other is watching or supporting, you can call them and use the attack. There are some downsides, they use 10,000,000 'power to use, and they cost 1,000 health to use. Pick carefully what it is going to be, because once you learn it, you can't undo it. These attacks can be real or fan fiction, so make your pick! Gianors Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Grand Super Buster The Ultimate Grand Super Buster is a tecnique so powerful and massive, that it could destroy the whole North Quadrant when used. The Ultimate Grand Super Buster (UGSB for short) it charged very similar to the spirit bomb, except the energy is of himself, this energy is either evil or good, it depends on his mood. Good energy is not the strongest, but is sure is the fastest. When using this form of the tecnique, he can add as much speed as he wants, but this same amount of speed is also retracted from his damage. And vice versa with evil energy, he can add as much damage as he wants, but the same amount is subtracted from his speed. Ultimate Trevauntee's Ultimate Attacks Future Kamehameha The Future Kamehameha is more of a ALMIGHTY ATTACK of this time. This version of the Kamehameha was not suppose to show up untill ''56 BILLION YEARS IN THE FUTURE!!! Ultimate is the third person to master it's great power. The first was his ancestor, Darion. The second was the Darion's twin sister, Kanesha. This kamehameha far supasses the True Universal Kamehameha by light-years. Just like the universal Kamehameha, ultimate can gather energy to make it stronger. Even without the extra energy, ultimate can destroy the entire north, south, east, and west quadrants only using 25% of this attacks max power. Ultimate is afraid to use it at 100% because in one of his dreams, he saw pieces of the future, and saw EVERYTHING FALL APART AROUND HIM, every planet, every solor system, galaxy, universe, even in a mutiverse, there would be nothing left. Natch's Ultimate Attacks Maximum Blast This attack is considered one of the most devastating and most powerful attacks in history. Gathering all energy inside his body, Natch unleashes a blast so strong from his hands, it is beloved to be able to destroy galaxies with ease. The Maximum Blast is a bluish light blast that can either be similar to a Kamehameha wave in appearance or can have huge rings around it, depending on what percent power he puts into it. This attack can easily evicerate a opponent at only 15% power. Maximum Explosion Coming soon Sakemi's Ultimate Attacks Spirit Cannon (Sakemi) This attack gathers energy from all over the universe, negative and good, sakemi then charges it into a ball and can fire it at such force it can cover galaxies into stellar dust, This attack does on hit stun for 2 turns, It is fired like a special beam cannon but it's stronger and takes one turn, if charged for one turn, damage of it is doubled, but so is the amount of PL cost, If it's aimed at evil, he tends to change the negative energy into good energy, it will have a 2x effect on evil creatures that way (E.g: Darkfire, Demons, Etc..) the beam changes color every millisecond and does on hit explode outwards, If focused on one entity it will cause major damage if not killing the target. Tenchi's Ultimate Attacks Explosive Kamehameha This move is a condensed form of the Kamehameha in the form of an explosion kind of like an explosive wave. It takes all the energy form a Super Kamehameha and condenses it into you body restoring you power(if you are drained) and then some then after about 10 minutes of this the energy over loads your maximum Ki power and begins to swell up. The power then creates a tornado,vortexes and hurricanes of pure energy all around the battle field that are able to slice through nearly anything.Then after about 4 turns of that the energy can actually go through Shadow matter increasing its power and can even become interdimensional. Until it gets so over loaded the power it's self over powers that of the nearest star,the energy explodes devastating the planet it is on. The explosion is very, very large and can last up to 2 turns until the power is fully used and the user runs out of his own energy.This explosion could be seen on earth to where Jupiter is. Reppes' Ultimate Attacks Raging Soul This a very advanced transformation that Reppes had learned from his Clan. To transform into it, Reppes must start charging Ki and creating a red aura, and start powering up until a red/orange-tinted demon comes out of him in his shadow, better known as the incomplete Raging Soul. His aura turns golden, and the Raging Soul demon changes its shape to a golden skeleton, but much more powerful. It is said to increase Reppes' power tenfold. Though, there are very harsh after effects, as well as shorting his lifespan, and permanently weaken his base strength, so it's dangerous to use this form for a long time; his Clan has forbidden it from use unless it is to protect someone, and if the user is done using it, he must power down immediately to base form, to prevent losing control. :Attributes: *Speed is increased by 50%; **Speed is increased by 100% at half health; **Speed is increased by 150% at 20% health. *Damage is increased by 30%; **Damage is increased by 75% at half health; **Damage is increased by 130% at 20% health. *Can do 1.5 the amount of attacks per turn (30 hits); **Can do 2 times the amount of attacks per turn if at half health (40 hits); **Can do 2.5 times the amount of attacks per turn if at 20% health (50 hits). :Side effects: *Takes 1,000,000,000 PL per turn; *Can last for 3 turns at max; *Once the form is depleted, the user is stunned and can't attack for 5 turns, only defend; **After depleting, the user drops to 1 HP; **After depleting, Reppes will permanently lose 3 Damage point and 2 Speed point. *Can only be used once per battle. Pure Soul (Not unlocked yet) To make sure of the stability of Raging Soul, Reppes developed a new transformation; a calm version of Raging Soul, which can increase someone's strength in an equivalent to Raging Soul. It's called '''Pure Soul, or Rikudo (六道; Rikudō, lit. Six Paths). Reppes can gather natural energy from the atmosphere of the planet/place he is in, similar to Spirit Bomb; that is the source of his power. It can last for as long as Reppes wants, unless the source of natural energy in the atmosphere is drained dry. :Attributes: *Speed is increased by 70; *Damage is increased by 85; *Can do twice the amount of attacks per turn (40 hits); *Can use all of Reppes' occular powers up until the Eyes of Pain; *Regenerates 5% health per turn. Almighty Push (Not unlocked yet) This is a technique similar to Kiai. Reppes gains a supernatural ability that lets him manipulate the gravitational force. He uses the power by focusing all his Ki into his palms and outputs the Ki into a rippling blast of gravitational power at great force, destroying all the terrain around him. Depending on the range, it can easily shatter a giant boulder, or at full force he can even destroy a country. However, in exchange for the great power of the technique, it shortens Reppes' lifespan and he gets strained by the same gravitational force. After he has used the attack, he needs to wait to recover if he could even hold a sword. :Effects of the Attack: *For the duration of the attack, Reppes' damage is increased by 250 and is treated as an Ultimate Attack. *The attack gets a 100% hit chance, and it hits all of the opponents. :Side Effects: *Reppes loses half health as recoil damage; *Can only be used once per battle; *Must have the Eyes of Pain activated to use it; *All summons (through Summoning Jutsu) will be knocked out; *The 200 damage he gets will be subtracted after the attack; *If he uses this attack 3 or more times during his lifetime, he will die. *Ends turn after the attack. Magus von Magnusson McMageMaster (The Magnificent)'s Ultimates Taste the Rainbow (WIP) Even when McMageMaster had been weak (in the grand scheme of things that is) with a PL of 500, it had enough power within itself to laugh at energy matter conservation. It is largely due to this that McMageMaster has the incredible shapeshifting abilities it has... and now it is no longer simply restricted to its physical body. The very energies, Ki or Mana, even the very physical swords and gloves, every punch and kick, have found itself with the incredible ability to metamorph into actual, physical objects. Transforming its attacks into a fury of vibrantly coloured insects of all colours of the rainbow, the flying arthropods home upon their targets, though they lose some of their energy in doing so, and literally make them Taste the Rainbow. Of insects. *This Attack can vary in power output, and vary in what energies it uses to do so. If it is used as a Magic attack, it will drain Mana and deal damage according to the Magic System. If it is used as a Ki attack, it will drain Power Level and deal damage according to the Ki System. This Attack can be used as an Ultimate, Signature, Tier 4, Tier 3, Tier 2 or Tier 1 attack, and the energy drained to use the attack corresponds to the level of the attack used *Your attacks can turn into 10^99 flying multicoloured insects/arthropods/arachnids/birds/mammals/reptiles/ whatever/anything, each with their own chance to hit with damage being divided equally among all 10^99 of the insects, without losing their properties. Because of some maths things, the below happens *#All attacks can home and so have a 100% hit rate *#'HOWEVER', The damage output of the attack is equal to Hit Chance x Maximum Damage Output *#*Hit Chance is ((Your Speed)x(Hit chance modifier))/((Your Speed)+(Enemy Speed)x(Dodge chance modifier)) aka how we normally calculate hit chance *#*Maximum Damage Output is the damage the attack would normally deal if it hits *#Overall, the damage output is the same as per normal. Example, if you deal 100 damage in one attack with a 50% chance to hit, you will deal an average of 100x50% = 50 damage per attack. With this effect, if you deal 100 damage in one attack with a 50% chance to hit, you will deal 100x50% = 50 damage per attack, and as all your attacks hit, you will deal an average of 50x100% = 50 damage per attack *#The above is only to show people that everything is the same and this is only to make calculation for me (or whoever is doing the maths in battle) easier. So calm down, and you don't need to do the maths for me any more unless you vehemently insist on making sure I do not cheat. *You may split up the effects of your Actions on any number of characters (healing, damage etc). You may split the effect up in any way you wish so as long as the total effect remains the same. For example, if you deal 5000 damage in total, you may split up the damage into 500 each among 10 enemies, and the total effect of 5000 damage remains the same. *You may split up any action of any character into its component effects as a free action and resolve them individually. Such as, if an attack would damage you and lower your speed, you may split up the 'damage' component and the 'lower your speed' component, and each of these components can be considered an Action by themselves for you to resolve with your own abilities. This does not affect hit chance, and the hit chance of the original action is still resolved as a whole Decaun Equino's Ultimates Six-Layered Entropic Zen Barrage (Work In Progress) Decaun has always seeked perfection, even in its tiniest form. In all manners he has always sought improvement, to level beyond contemporary limits and transcend the superimposed laws of crunched numbers. Now, he might have done it. This is the first Attack-Fusion technique he has devised, and is the most deadly ability of his arsenal. Why? It combines the effects of several abilities into one, and can infuse the effects of different transformations if need be. This technique can be combo'ed like a regular Ki Blast, as it is a rapid-fire technique. y increases by 1 every 30 levels. Base Ability Stats and Effects In its base, its effects are as follows Blast Effects *Can be barraged *Stacks with other abilities *When either hit or missed, each blast of this attack creates a gigantic AOE effect which deals 1,500 Damage every turn for y turns. The effect is undodgeable. *Ignores Damage Resistance *Ignores Shields. However, AOE effects are blocked by shields. *Has a Magic Variant, which costs the same amount of PL in terms of Mana. *Each blast can be split into even more blasts. The damage is split accordingly depending on how many blasts are fired *Due to the absurd speed of this blast, Speed is multiplied by 2 when calculating whether this attack hits or not. *Sends the enemy into confusion, giving them a 20% decreased chance to hit for 2 turns after the ability ends. *User's stats is halved for 1 turn after this ability is used. *Consumes 10 Rush Count the turn before for the use of this ability. Their stats for that turn is halved as well. However, when he starts firing these blasts, his damage is multiplied by 2. This only applies if he wants to amplify the damage. *If he gives himself a 100% hit chance for the use of this ability, he cannot access this ability again for an additional 5 turns. The damage of this ability is also halved, however he does not need to charge up this attack. 100% hit chance applies to this ability only when using this effect. *Entropic Disorder - Sends the enemy into disorder. This decreases their speed and damage by 30 for 1 turn after the attack connects. *The blasts can be an Ultimate, Signature, Tier 4, Tier 3, Tier 2 or Tier 1 blast depending on the user's preference. *Can be condensed into a gigantic ball which deals double the damage and reduces the enemy's speed by an additional 20. However, this cannot be barraged. *He may change the damage he deals to any number below the maximum damage when it hits the enemy. This ensures he does not kill his targets. *Cannot use this ability again for 2 turns Passive Effects *He may juggle around the y values, such that he may stack all the levels of y accordingly onto 1 ability at any point of time. For example, he may take the levels of the abilities of Dementia, Equilibrium and Alien Technology and place it all on Uber Charges. However, this effect can only last for 2y turns, after which the y values return to normal and he has to recharge for 4 turns. Effects cannot be used outside battle. This ability's levels cannot be juggled and added to Signature attacks. *Attack Negation - he may fire 1 of these blasts at himself to nullify any effect induced on him by the enemy. Cannot stop Stun. *Zen - Equilibrium's level is increased by y (this ability's level). Levels from this ability cannot be juggled. *Lowered PL Cost - For every level of this ability, PL costs for all normal abilities are decreased by 20y% *Ultimate Regeneration - May consume 200,000 Mana to heal 20% Additional HP per turn *Aura saturation-Saturates the area with energy post-attack, which increases damage of energy abilities for the user by 1.2x for y turns. *With every additional blast he fires, PL cost increases by 10 million *He may delay the effects of his ability. For example he may fire 10 blasts, while sending 5 of them into subsequent turns each (1 turn, 2 turns, 3 turns after, etc.). The chance of this attack hitting is increased by 20%. However, PL cost is doubled for these attacks, and only half of the blasts can be fired into the future at the most. *His concentration skyrockets, and this affects his allies as well. Their spell effects are doubled. *All blasts that do not hit the enemy slowly become Uber Charges after use. 1 Charge formed per missed blast, for a total of y charges per turn, until all missed blasts have become Uber Charges. *Each Uber Charge may be converted to fire one Ultimate Blast each. *Damage can now be split amongst enemies. For example, if a blast deals 2,000 damage, he can distribute it to 10 enemies dealing 200 damage each. *If the enemy absorbs his energy, he may detonate it, dealing 1 damage per 200 points of PL. While they keep the absorbed PL, they can be damaged from it. Now to go on to its ability to merge attacks. He has 2 + y empty slots for the "Merging" of his abilities. Within these slots, any ability can be put in, and their damage will be added unto the Ability's Damage, as well as draining Decaun's PL accordingly. Only y slots can be used for the merging with the following abilities (from Decaun's Signatures), but that doesn't mean normal abilities can't be placed there as well. Effects can also include KaioKen and other related effects such as healing, enhancing the ability's damage and effects accordingly. For example if infused with a healing ability, the user/ally will be healed accordingly. Combination's Additional Effects (Equilibrium) Equilibrium grants this ability concentrated, Magical effects. The effects are dependent on the level of Equilibrium only. *Damage multiplied by 0.5y *Magic, Protective shield which has 6,000y HP formed for 3 turns *Normal Transformation Effects for allies' effects multiplied by 0.5y (if y<=1 then add 50% effect to original transformation) *Creates y clones with y% stats each which last for y turns. *May fire 10 more blasts from this skill. *At a cost of an additional 2,500,000 PL and 250 HP, clone the attack such that they only strike next turn. It deals 1/4 of the damage and can only summon 1 'clone' blast per blast. If Overcharge used, following additional bonuses apply. *Damage multiplied by an additional 0.75y *Heals all allies by 4,000y HP *Overall Stats X 0.75y for 3 turns *Damage Resistance + 4y% for this turn Combination's Additional Effects (Alien Technology) Alien Technology allows Decaun greater focus once it is activated. When using this in conjunction with the blast, the following effects occur: *Able to fire twice the number of attacks *If Magic Used, damage is doubled (does not stack with Alien Technology's doubling effect) *Due to absurd concentration, power is focused to an unfathomably small area, which multiplies the damage of the ability by 1.2y *During the turn in which this ability is used in conjunction with Alien Technology, all Energy attacks are absorbed by Decaun. Energy absorbed is y times that of the Energy used and is permanently added unto his PL. *This attack has the effect of an Electromagnetic Pulse, stunning all androids which are hit by 1 turn. *For 3 turns after this ability is used, Decaun can absorb 3y additional attacks every turn. *If used alongside Ionizing Cannon, each blast deals an additional 2,500y damage. Costs 2,500,000y PL per additional blast damage *For y turns after the ability, 80% of all enemies' total Ki is rendered "useless", where they cannot access it. *Supercharged for 2 turns after use, due to the amount of energy flowing through him. *If fired towards an ally, it acts like an Ionizing Cannon, only it multiplies their attack's damage by 2y for the next y turns. *Chances of electrocution/short-circuiting multiply by 2 for 2 turns Combination's Additional Effects (Dementia) Dementia grants the user immense concentration. Combined with this ability, the effects are phenomenal. The y values in this ability depend solely on Dementia. *For 0.5y turns, if any ability has an effect aside from damage, Decaun may negate it with 2,000 Health. May send the effects of that effect to someone else. Likewise, he may transfer his own positive effects to others as well. *May entirely dodge 1 attack every turn, for 0.5y turns. *Due to Dementia, only 1 attack is fired, and is considered the "gigantic ball" in the first part. This attack has a 70% additional hit chance. *Can only fire a gigantic ball to deal damage. This ball pulls in all forms of energy, draining 10,000,000 PL from everybody, adding it unto the blast. For every 10,000,000 PL absorbed, an additional 2,000y damage is dealt *Is treated as a Magic Ultimate Attack, and drains all of Decaun's Mana during its use. *If the attack hits, the enemy is unable to transform for 0.4y turns. Number is rounded downwards. *Can be used to strike an ally. if an ally is struck, their HP is increased by 10,000y, and their damage is multiplied by y *Allies may react during the enemy's turn for 0.5y turns (defensive actions). All actions taken will be deducted from their Rush Count the next turn. *Additional 4,000 HP is lost from using the blast. When Willful Ignorance is used *For 0.5y turns, rounded downwards, Allies have a 100% hit chance *For 2 turns, allies and self may fire punches and blasts dealing 2y times normal damage, costs 4y times the PL. *Deals 2,000y additional damage *Reduces enemy's damage resistance by 5y% for 3 turns. *Allies and self are immune to stat reduction for 2 turns. *Regeneration of the target is negated. Healing spells, however, are not negated. Combination's Additional Effects (Uber Charges) Each blast can be replaced by using one Uber Charge. If Uber Charges are used in conjunction with this ability, the following effects occur. y is the level of Uber Charges. By "conjunction", I mean that the charges are "used up" to enhance the ability *Able to add the number of charges gained per turn by 3 for y turns *Can fire an additional x/40 blasts (where x is the amount of Uber Charges used in conjunction) *If 20 Charges used in conjunction with this ability, Stats are multiplied by 2 for y turns *If 30 Charges used in conjunction with this ability, the attack gains a 100% chance to stun the enemy for 1 turn. *If 40 Charges used in conjunction with this ability, x/10 Clones are formed with 5y% stats each and 1,000y HP *If 80 Charges are used, for each blast fired, there is a 15% chance, if it hits, that 5 Charges will be formed. This goes on for 3 turns for any instance of damage *If 120 Charges used, attacks have a 100% chance to hit for the next turn *For y turns after the ability ends, damage dealt multiplies by y *If used with the effects of "Alien Technology", for every energy attack absorbed, 1 Uber Charge is formed *Attacks can burn the enemy's PL. the Burn is double the amount of PL cost by this ability *If 160 Charges used, becomes intangible for the turn which he attacks. *If the number of charges used is greater than the previous ones, all prior effects apply (for example the 30 charges effect is combined with the 20 charges effect) *May consume PL to regenerate HP in the ratio 2,000,000 PL: 1 HP If Magic Charges are used, it deals the damage of a Magic Ultimate (Based on the Mana used to create the charges) and can choose any 1 effect from the effects those charges may create. For example if 80 Charges are used, his physical attacks quadruple in damage for the next 5 turns. Category:Signature Attacks